America, Soon to Be the Home of the Free
by St. Danger
Summary: In the blistering Philadelphia heat, Arthur and America have an argument, while some important figures watch and discover. Alfred comes to the realization that this will be awesome. Hinted US/UK, features J. Adams, T. Jefferson, B. Franklin. Oneshot.


**Title:** America...Soon to Be the Home of the Free  
**Posted On: **Sunday July 4th 2010  
**Characters & Pairing(s): **Alfred/America, Arthur/England, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson, John Adams, mentioned/cameo others. Hinted US/UK (depends on how you look at it)  
**Summary: **In the blistering Philadelphia heat, Arthur and America have an argument, while some important figures watch and discover. Alfred comes to the realization that this will be awesome. Hinted US/UK, features J. Adams, T. Jefferson, B. Franklin. Oneshot.  
**Genres:** Angst/Drama, hinted Romance or Family/Friendship  
**Rating: **T / PG-13  
**Warning(s): **Language, the usual stuff  
**Word Count: **2618  
**Author's Notes:** I started writing this yesterday and finished it up today after I checked out our local 4th of July festivities. Bought a lovely scarf imported from Scotland and enjoyed some delicious food. But yeah, this is un-betaed as always, so please feel free to point out mistakes, I'll fix them ASAP. :)

I've been feeling very patriotic lately, and I decided to show it. I hand-painted a miniature American flag, painted my nails alternating red, white, and blue, watched 'America the Story of Us', listened to some classic songs, I wrote this fic... And tonight I'm going to watch fireworks and enjoy the celebrations, and probably watch a bit of Yankee Doddle Dandee and some more History Channel while I'm at it. :D

Anyhoo, enough dithering. This fic was written for the 4th of July, so it's set in the American Revolution. It's got a bit of the fantastic musical '1776' thrown in there. This is my first Hetalia fic I've posted (but the most recent written and only one completed) but I'm working on many more! This is an awesome fandom. :) So enjoy!

**Edit:** Fixed some typos and improper tenses I had missed. Also, WTF? The document thing won't let me do an exclamation point and question mark next to each other! But the fireworks tonight were awesome. And some guy behind us shouted "Happy Birthday!" when they started and it made my night! XD

* * *

Alfred sighs as he begins to pace around the empty hall. It's ridiculously hot in Philadelphia, which hasn't help keep peace a damn bit.

He is wearing the coat of his uniform today, though not the rest of the ensemble. Just an infantry coat. He had hoped the blue jacket would remind these men what exactly they were doing here. It hadn't helped much, but it had certainly given a somber air to the room.

There are still men gathered in the assembly room. Ben Franklin, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, all conversing quietly. One of the doors to the assembly room is open, in delusional hope that a breeze might come through.

Alfred finally manages to settle down to a fidgety stance instead of a half-mad pace. Something's got him on edge today, and he's not quite sure what.

The doors into the hall from the outside burst open, and he instantly knows why.

Arthur is here.

"Get out." he snarls, fists curling at his side.

Arthur glares, eyes flickering across the uniform with obvious distaste and hidden heartbreak. "Not a chance, Alfred."

Alfred storms over.

"If you don't leave, I'll toss you out myself."

The absolute venom in his voice draws attention from the delegates in the other room. They exchange glances. Alfred rarely raises his voice in anger, and the other speaker has a strong British accent.

It either means trouble, entertainment, or both.

They stealthily sneak to the open doors, watching the scene without making a sound. Both men look ready to leap at each other's throat. The three men all recognize the Englishman as a governmental figure.

"Alfred, would you just stop for a moment and have an actual conversation with me?"

"You had your chance to talk! I've been asking for years to talk, and guess what? You didn't listen! And now it's finally come to bite you in the ass."

Arthur jabs a finger in his direction. "No, _you_ don't listen! God damn it, I know what's best for you!"

Alfred outright laughs at that. "You know what's best for England, not America!"

"You're still a part of the British Empire, you git, you're _British_ America!" Arthur snaps.

Alfred shakes his head. "No, I'm not. I'm America. I don't want any part of Britain anymore. It's time for me to be independent."

Arthur barely resists the instinct to deck his charge. "You're still a child!"

"See?" Alfred throws his arms up in exasperation. "You don't get it! You never have! Things have changed, whether you like it or not! I've grown up!"

"No you haven't!" Arthur yells back, just as furious. "What do you think is going to happen if you leave me? Huh? You think Spain and France and all the others are going to just let you be, with all that you have? What happens when one of them pisses you off, or even worse, you piss them off? You get thrown into a war and you'll be dead in a week! You're not old enough, you're not strong enough, you're not smart enough to be on your own yet!"

"Maybe not!" America snaps, startling Arthur. "But god damn it, I'll do it on my own. If I fall, it will be on my own."

"What about the people then, what happens-"

"Don't you DARE start talking about my people!"

"'Your' people?"

"MY people! Do you wonder why you can't feel them? I can feel them! I can feel their hope, their dreams, their wants! They want independence, they're willing to fight for all they're worth to get it! You don't feel it, you don't feel them because they're not yours! They're not yours, not ours, they are _my_ people! And we're going to fight for our independence, my independence, _England!_"

There's a moment of tense silence.

The trio are in absolute awe, stunned beyond words and frozen in shock.

Finally Arthur speaks, and this time he's soft and sad. "I love you. I love you so much."

Alfred bites his lip, trying to force back the sudden tears. "I love you too. But I need this. My people need this."

Arthur blinks back his own tears, and his voice becomes more steeled. "Then I have no choice. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you shall get."  
He raises his hand, opens his mouth to say something more, or do something more, but he sees America's uniform and the determination in his stunning blue eyes, and stops himself and just walks out without another word.

Alfred closes his eyes and they can see the pain and sorrow on his face. He sinks to his knees, a few tears falling. He wipes the tears away furiously, as if angry at them for existing, and stands up, breathing deeply. He pulls out a small, tattered, and double-sided piece of paper – both are portraits.

The men can't see it, but from the melancholy expression he has, it's probably of his family. They'd be right – it's him, Arthur, and Canada on one side, and the other side is of Arthur and himself when he was still a small child.

"I'll always love you. But this has to be done." He says softly. He tucks the pictures away, and head held high, walks out of the building.

The delegates says nothing for several long seconds. Finally, it is Franklin who speaks.

"It seems, gentlemen, our young Alfred is not who he appears."

"Do you think so?" Adams asks sarcastically as they shuffle back into the assembly room, taking their seats again.

"Do you know what he is, Franklin?" Jefferson asks.

Ben sighs as he sits. "I learned of the existence of the Nations many years ago. It appears that they represent the entirety of a country. The people, the culture, the land... All of it. Arthur Kirkland stands for the British Empire, I met him many years ago, but I didn't know he was England until now. I know of the man who stands for France – I became acquainted with him once I began my travels there. I had always thought that they existed only as countries. I had some idea that America already existed, possibly, and I have had my suspicions about Alfred being...special."

Adams nods. "Myself as well. He certainly has presented himself as a very unique individual."

"What does this all mean, exactly? Franklin, you're a man of science – how can men such as Kirkland and Alfred exist?" Jefferson asks.

Dr. Franklin pauses. "I don't know, in all honestly. I only know of their existence. I have seen them, met with them, and I have had it explained by France himself. He was very off-handed about it. He said that they simply exist – they do not even know how they came into existence, a somewhat discomforting thought I must say. He and England are always at odds with each other, but it seems to be that they are just as much human as they are a personification of a nation. They are human, yet not human. As we witnessed, they have emotions. They have personal relations with each other. They hurt, they want, they think, they feel, they fight. I have to imagine Sir Kirkland took care of Alfred while he was small, and has since grown up. We have made parallels to the secession of America from Great Britain akin to that of a child who has grown up and wishes to leave his parents' home, and it seems that that is almost exactly the case."

"Should we go after him?" Adams questions.

Jefferson shakes his head. "It does not seem to be our place, John."

"And why the hell isn't it our place?"

"What shall we say, then? _"We saw you having a rather loud and angry disagreement with your guardian, who just happens to be the entity of England, while you yourself happen to be the entity of America! Are you alright?"_ Oh yes, John, that sounds splendid!"

Ben gives his comrade a look of mock affront. "I thought it sounded like a marvelous idea!"

Jefferson shoots him a half-hearted glare. "What is your solution, then, Dr. Franklin?"

The elderly gentleman pauses thoughtfully. "The boy has the right to know we know, I think. But I feel we should let him simmer down on his own for a while. He is not the boy we thought he was – he's much more than that, and I think he is capable of coping on his own. We shall meet him in discussion on his return, if he seems agreeable to such conversation."

Both men nod at this.

"Sounds acceptable." Adams consents.

"Perfectly diplomatic." Jefferson adds dryly.

Ben tunes them out as they continue their discussion, preferring to nap.

* * *

Alfred wants to go after Arthur. He wants to punch him and yell at him – and ask how the hell he got through to Philadelphia without getting mauled for his accent – and hug him and tell him it will work out someday, even though he knows it may never be okay between them again after this.

He hates this conflict in his heart and mind, something he grew up with only a vague understanding of. There is some Loyalist in him, part of him that wants to stay with England.

But the Patriot in him is far stronger.

So he doesn't. He paces the city streets in a fervor, mind racing with unusual seriousness. His fingers itch to do something, to fight or to work, but he can't think of what, so he settles on the anxious walking throughout Philadelphia.

He sees his people all over this city. Talking, walking, rushing around, lazily strolling, selling, buying, making plans, discussing, singing, rallying, riding their horses, resting in the shade, enjoying a cool drink, arguing, laughing.

He does this for hours until he finds himself standing alone in front of the Pennsylvania State House.

He stands there, thinking. He can see all of his people, not just the ones here, but all of them. The people of America – they yearn for independence. For freedom.

And that's when it hits him.

Freedom will bring about something..._awesome_. He can feel it, it makes his heart soar and his imagination run wild with possibilities. It's in him, it's in his people, it's in _America_. America... Soon to be the home of the free.

"Home of the free." he murmurs to himself. "America will be the home of the free."

* * *

They don't see Alfred again until the next day. Franklin caught up with him on the street. He seems far more at ease than when Franklin had last seen him, which comforts the brilliant old man. He doesn't like to see his country ill at ease.

"Alfred F. Jones." Franklin says with joviality as they walk towards the state house.

"Yes, Dr. Benjamin Franklin?" Alfred returns with bewildered amusement at the sudden proclamation of his name.

"It's a good name for someone like you. Good name for an American." Franklin comments casually, "Good name _for_ America, I should say."

Said nation's smile slips a little. "So we should be called Alfred F. Jones when we earn our independence then?"

Franklin chuckles, "Oh, no, no, no, you know that's not what I meant. It's a good name for your human self, for certain, but I do think America fits you quite nicely as a national name."

"Me?" Alfred squeaks.

"Alfred, would you like me to be blunt or to keep beating around the bush?"

"Blunt, sir, because honestly, I haven't the faintest idea what you're on about."

Franklin smiles. "I think you do, my lad. Alfred, you and Sir Kirkland had a...an, argument, yesterday, in the hall?"

Alfred stops in his tracks, looking at the doctor with horror plastered all over his face. "Uh..."

Franklin waves his cane at the blond. "Don't worry yourself over nothing. It was only Thomas Jefferson, John Adams, and myself in the other room. You're rather lucky for that. I imagine you Nations like to keep these things a secret, yes?"

Alfred nods meekly. "Yeah. That's why we have human names. We don't want our identities getting out. We only usually tell the very most important people in our country. Arthur...England, that is, told me that only trouble will come if people find out about us. I don't mind you three knowing, Dr. Franklin. General Washington has some idea, I think, but he's not sure on all the details yet. I had a feelin' you knew, because Francis – er, France told me he'd met you quite a few times and that you were smart enough to figure it out. Do you think that Mr. Adams and Mr. Jefferson will keep this quiet? I don't really want to have this all over Congress, you know? I can't imagine it'd go over too well in the long run."

"I find some fault with that notion. I believe many would be more apt to supporting the Revolution should they realize that the nation wants it. But I do see your point. Having so many know about your existence could cause more trouble overall, especially if they still refuse to support the Revolution even after knowing you exist. I imagine that would endanger your safety quite a bit if that knowledge fell into the wrong hands."

Alfred nods. "Thanks, Dr. Franklin. It means a lot. You're...you've done a lot for me, and the colonies. We'll never forget you and what you've done, you and all the others."

"My dear boy, I have to say I am honored to be held in such high regards, and I feel I can say the same for the other gentlemen you hold is such esteem. Perhaps you hold us in too high a regard – you're not free yet."

Alfred frowns for a moment, but then his grin is back, honest and true, just like him. "But I will be. Last night, I was walking around, and I kept thinking, and then it hit me. This independence, when we get it, it means freedom. And freedom means anything. We can do anything with freedom. America will the home of the free, Dr. Franklin, and what comes out of that is going to be _awesome_, and it's just gotta happen, there's no way it can't. Don't you think so?"

Benjamin Franklin smiles. He taps his chin thoughtfully, and his smile just keeps growing. "America, after hearing what you have had to say... I do not think it is true, I _know_ it is true."

America grins. "Thanks, Dr. Franklin." he looks up to the sky for a moment, and then he comes back to earth. "Well, we better get going! The meeting will be starting soon!"

Franklin smiles as the youth leads him towards the building. He's back to laughing and smiling and being charming and good-hearted and just...him. Sometimes he'll see it – the pain in his eyes, the smile slip as a memory resurfaces, or his voice becomes far less cheery as he remembers England and the times they once shared. The moments are brief, but more than a little heart-breaking.

But as he sees Alfred's eyes light up as the meeting commences, he knows the pain will fade, the memories will stop hurting so much, and someday – this he hopes for, but doesn't know – that America and England will repair their broken relationship. If only for the sake of the Nations.

"Will someone open a window in here?"

"Oh _shut up_ about the damn window!"

"It's hotter than hell!"

"This _is_ hell!"

Franklin smirks. Ah yes, the glory of Congress. At the least, they are good for entertainment.

* * *

**Whew, sorry for the chunks of long dialogue there. But I can it happening – people liked to talk back then. They didn't have TV or the internet.**

**Hope everyone has a fun, happy, safe 4th of July! I hope this inspires some people to remember what America stands for, what Americans are – the real America.**

**I hope to be posting many more Hetalia fics in the future. Especially ones with historical figures/citizens of countries – there aren't enough of them around!**

**I'm off to enjoy the fireworks and festivities! :D Please review, I hope you all enjoyed it! HAPPY FOURTH OF THE JULY/HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED!**


End file.
